


[All迪]电灯胆 16

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[All迪]电灯胆 16

#自己忘了剧情，去前面看了一下，写得什么玩意，太中二了，orz。所以我想亡羊补牢，早日完结。

“姐姐”，易烊千玺低沉的声音略带撒娇的意味，听起来却有些色气。

迪丽热巴拧了下眉，她知道千玺弟弟拧巴得狠，典型的吃软不吃硬类型。于是强压下不悦，好言好语地试图说服千玺：“千玺，你今年十九岁，上升期爱豆谈恋爱的后果，你我都心知肚明，你不肯放弃事业，又何苦抓着我不放。不管是炮友或是恋人，都不是适合我们的关系，你说呢？”

易烊千玺低着头没有言语，热巴有些哽咽地继续说下去：“千玺我很累了，可能再过几年就会结婚吧。一是我不爱你，二是我要的东西你给不了。”

对于演员热巴来讲这种苦情戏还是信手拈来，半掺真心，半含假意。

易烊千玺从阴霾中抬起头，冷笑了一下：“姐姐，我这人挺别扭，想要做什么就必须得成事，不然我心里不好受。”

千玺自顾自地倒了杯红酒，细碎的灯光倒影随着深红色液体在高脚杯里晃来晃去。  
“姐姐这些话真有道理，可怎么听也像是在说，我是召之即来挥之即去的垃圾。”  
他慢悠悠地走到热巴身前，用手摩挲着迪丽热巴的脸颊，“姐姐以为随便撩拨人心，爽过之后又想踢开的后果应该是什么？”

易烊千玺毫无征兆地笑了起来，有点渗人。被姐姐一番凉薄的的话搅了兴致，千玺解开了固定热巴的铐子，揉了下热巴的耳垂，“姐姐今天先到这里，往后的路，我们走着瞧。”

热巴带着口罩墨镜，走了好一段时间才叫助理来接自己。今天发生的事情太多，搅得她脑子像糨糊似的。自己一念之差做错了事情，理应承担后果，可这些后果并非无关痛痒，它们十分难缠又阴魂不散。

泥潭好入，逃离难。

她在保姆车上整理思绪。既然决定纠正方向，第一步就是斩断上一段本就错误的感情。她思索着如何向白敬亭提分手才能减少对彼此的伤害。

想好的措辞，打在微信输入框里，又好像变得不是那么回事。她删了又删，最终放弃什么道理或是礼节，简短地打了一句“我们分手吧”就点击发送过去。

白敬亭一个电话就打过来并不惊奇，不过她还是吓了一跳，轻轻拍着胸脯缓了口气，手指划向接听。

“宝贝儿，好端端的怎么要分手？”白敬亭的声音里透着温柔笑意。

有的时候热巴真想不透白敬亭这个人，明明都撕破脸了，还能把感情戏演得这么宠溺，不累吗。

热巴冷声答道：“想分手了。”  
“宝贝儿咱俩签着协议呢。”  
“协议照常，合约情侣继续，我们分手。”  
“成。”

白敬亭这么痛快的反应实属意外，热巴愣了一下，那边又说：“还有什么事儿吗宝贝儿？”  
热巴错愕地回答：“没有了，再见。”那边就传来了嘟嘟地忙音。

热巴实在想不通，几天前做ai时还说要把她绑在身边一辈子的人，怎么就这么快松了口。不过分手终归算一桩好事，她还是迫不及待地给张艺兴打了电话。

“热热，怎么了。”汽水音似乎比从前温和了许多。  
“我和他分手了。”  
“哦？白敬亭这么快就同意了？”张艺兴又很快转移了话题，“我订了草莓奶油蛋糕，你到酒店以后应该能有人送过去，不知道还是不是你的口味。”  
“谢谢。”  
“那…好梦？”  
“好，晚安。”

这几句简短的对话竟构成热巴几年来生活的全部欢喜，对比之下此刻又多了些酸涩情绪。 

到了酒店房间不久，热巴就拿到了送进来的草莓奶油蛋糕。她小心翼翼地拿起叉子尝了一口。太甜了。曾经最爱吃的草莓蛋糕，现在竟也觉得它甜得发腻。热巴不甘心地又尝了一口，确实腻得难受。

显然草莓蛋糕已经不适合自己，她放弃了吃完那块蛋糕，洗了澡就睡觉去了。

白敬亭挂了电话，指甲嵌进了掌心的肉里。早就知道她不爱自己，以为手里攥着张艺兴的安危，她就能不离开自己。早和她说过这些利弊，她那么爱张艺兴，甘愿留在自己身边。如今堂皇地提起分手，那么就只有一种可能——张艺兴告诉她，他有能力与自己抗衡。

他越想越怕，可能他们已经解开了误会，甚至已经重新在一起。

多么可笑，自己终于又变回了那个觊觎者。

宝贝儿，你错就错在给我希望，又把它们悉数夺走。既然你把白敬亭拉下了水，怎么着也轮不到宝贝儿你独善其身。

他拿起电话，“可以开始了。”

#早日完结的梦碎了。886。

#甜是不可能甜的，这章是个意外。


End file.
